


Entends-tu ? Je parle de toi

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Josie Saltzman avait couché avec une inconnue, qui se trouve être Hope Mikaelson.Cela va entraîner un série d'événements et décision irréfléchi et importante pour leur avenir.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 6





	Entends-tu ? Je parle de toi

Josie Saltzman, une journaliste en herbe qui est peu connue pour être une personne sérieuse; Elle ne pense jamais au résultat de ses actes, ne prend que rarement la peine de réfléchir, elle est une grande flemmarde, ect ...

Ça devise: _En faire le moins et gagné le plus._

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas que ça, elle est aussi passionnée par les oiseaux, elle en parle souvent dans ses articles.

Elle vit dans un petit appartement avec plusieurs pièces, elle l'aime beaucoup, mais pas sa sœur jumelle Lizzie, donc les filles vivent séparé et malheureusement assez loin l'une de l'autre. (Mais elles s'appellent souvent, ce n'est pas pareil mais c'est déjà ça)

Josie n'est pas vraiment sociale, et avait du mal à comprendre les autres, donc elle ne sortait que rarement, elle préférée rester seule dans sa petite bulle.

Alors elle fût surprise le lendemain d'une fête d'anniversaire d'un ami, quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas toute seule dans son lit; Il y avait une jolie femme de son âge aux cheveux aubrun qui dormait en ronflant legèrment.

Josie la fixe, se demandant quoi faire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un coup d'un soir dans son lit, la fille brune décide de s'habiller et de commencer a faire à manger, car malgrés tout ça, elle avait les crocs.

Après une dizaine de minutes où elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié ses morceau de pain dans le grille pain et que ça commence à prendre feu, Josie commence a paniquer en disant plein d'injure, elle débranche la prise et éteint le feu avec un extincteur qui se trouve dans son appartement ( aller savoir pourquoi ... ).

" Eh bien c'est un réveille mouvementé..." La voix surpris Josie qui asperge l'individu de mousse, avant de se rendre compte que c'est la très jolie fille avec laquelle elle a passer sa nuit hier.

" M*rde ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas faire ça !" Josie commence à paniquer une seconde fois durant la matinée. Elle tente de se rattraper en essayant d'essuyer son massacre avec un chiffon pris au hasard, mais une main l'arrête après quelques secondes.

"C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je t'offre le petit-déjeuner pour m'excuser ?"demande Josie avec un sourire maladroit et une main désignant un paquet de céréale pour enfant.

" J'apprécierais." la fille s'asseoit sur une chaise, pendant que Josie était partit chercher des nouveau vêtement pour la fille.

Elle revient avec une grimace et des vêtement qu'elle tends à l'autre fille.

"Je pense que se sera trop grand pour toi, je n'avais pas remarquer à qu'elle point tu es petite." à la moue de l'inconnus, Josie se demande si c'était une bonne idée de faire une remarque sur sa taille. Peut-être que le fille dont Josie ne se souvenait toujours pas le prénom avait un complexe sur la taille.

Josie arrête d'y penser car cela lui fait un mal de tête, elle commence à manger ses céréales.

"Je suis dans la merde, tu sais ?" Annonce Hope comme si de rien n'étais.

Hope ? Mais c'est Hope ! Josie s'en souviens maitenant ! Hope été son prénom.

"Je sais que ça peut te sembler un peu brusque, mais je t'aime vraiment bien." Hope se lève de sa place et se dirige à côté de Josie, qui elle se demande comment annoncé à la fille qu'elle ne se souvient que de son prénom. " Je sais que tu dois sûrement pas te souvenir de cette soirée, ou du moins pas beaucoup."

"Je me souviens que de ton prénom." La coupe Josie.

"C'est ce que je disais..." soupire l'aubrunette "Mais, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes..." elle fouille dans ses poches et sort une boite en velours "ça."

Josie prends la bague dans la boîte, c'était une bague de fiançailles normal, elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'autre fille qui été nerveuse et ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter des explications supplémentaires. "Josie, je te demande de m'épouser."

"J'avais remarquer." la brune regarde l'autre fille, elle lui été familière.

Puis elle se souvint, c'est Hope Mikealson, la fille d'un ami de sa mère, les deux filles c'étaient croiser quelques fois. Josie l'a toujours très apreciait comparer à sa soeur.

"A tes yeux je comprends, que tu te souviens de moi. Enfin je suppose." la fille aux yeux bleu parcours nerveusement les doigts de Josie qui joue avec la bague. " Je saurais te rendre heureuse, je te saurais fidèle, et je-"

"d'accords." la coupe Josie

"D'accords ? Tu veux dire oui ? Tu acceptes." Hope recommence a paniquer.

"Oui, j'accepte" La Mikealson sourit de soulagement et s'empresse de mettre la bague au doigt de sa nouvelle fiancé.

"Promis, je te raconterais le pourquoi du comment, mais plus tard, d'accords ?"

"De toute façon je suis en retard." dit Josie en regardant l'heure, elle commence à prendre ses affaires et sort de son appartement suivis de la Mikealson.

"Je te reverrais ce soir." Annonce Hope avant de partir.

Josie la regarde partir en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir dit oui.

Puis elle hausse les épaule et partis direction son boulot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essais de les corriger mais j'en fais tout le temps.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas trop réfléchi en écrivant ça, je pense que ça vas être complètement éclaté...


End file.
